


Splendid Wonders

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Marichat May, Oneshot, Possible Disney References, a night on the town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: “Looks like I may be the one who owes you, Princess.”That's what he had said that one night, and judging by the sly grin on his face, Marinette figures he’s paid her a visit to return the favour.





	Splendid Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot for Marichat May - Day 20: A night on the town!
> 
> (Can be taken as a sequel to my other Marichat May entry: Shields and Sacrifice or as a stand alone oneshot!! Just know they are slightly older and have an established friendship!)
> 
> Also heads up I rewrote this on a 14 hr flight, so forgive me if its incoherent!!! I just wanted to post this before the end of May!! =3=

“Princess!”

Marinette didn't even need to look up. She knew his voice, nevermind the fact that he was the only one to call her by that nickname. The corners of her lips quirked as the idly reached out towards the soft petals blooming in her balcony’s flower box. She felt and heard a soft thud as he landed gracefully at her side.

“Bonsoir, Chat Noir” she hummed with a smile, a slight jingle to her voice as she played up the rhyme in the greeting.

He stood on the other side of the rail, hands holding on as he leaned forward towards her. A large smile was already on his face—it screamed trouble.

“Bonsoir, Marinette!” he replied, grin wide and welcoming. “Enjoying this fine evening?”

“Hmmm,” she returned, wondering what he was up to. “And to what do I owe for another special visit by the hero of Paris?”

He scoffed, a hand raising up to wave her off, as if the praise weren’t warranted. But she could tell from the puff of his chest that he was soaking in the praise like a sponge. His hand eventually found its way into his hair and he self-consciously ruffled it, making it even messier than usual. Marinette giggled.

Hesitant and shy, he looked down at the floor of the balcony behind her, his eyes quickly sliding over her, before he ended up staring down at his boots. Marinette tilted her head to the side, she had meant to feed his confidence, boost his ever growing ego, but for some reason he didn’t seem quite himself.

“Chat?”

Her hand reached out to cover his grip on the railing. He flinched slightly, his bright green eyes rising up to meet her concerned question and stare.

“Oh! Well…” he paused. “It’s such a lovely night… and I thought…”

She waited.

He ducked his head down for a moment, before finally finding the words. It came off as a small, gentle whisper.

“I thought that you might enjoy a night on the town… with me?”

A short moment of silence stretched out between them. Her hand remained on top of his, until he moved his hand out from under her. It went up to the back of his head.

“I mean… if you wanted to that is. I—well, sorry—it’s late; you’re probably tired… you should probably be sleeping. I just thought. I, um…”

Marinette’s brows furrowed, concerned for her partner as he seemed to struggle to get his thoughts out.

“Okay," she ended up saying without a second thought.

He perked up immediately. “Really?”

“Of course,” she said. “I trust you Chat. You’re my friend. I always enjoy spending time with you—especially when it’s akuma free!”

He smiled so brightly, Marinette felt as if she had just given him the greatest gift imaginable. She wanted to keep that smile on him for as long as possible.

“Alrighty then, Princess,” he chirped, jumping up and landing with his feet on top of the balcony railing, A hand reached behind his back grabbing his baton, which he expertly twirled in a flourish before extending it out in front of him, until it knocked onto the balcony floor.

He reached out a hand, palm up, ducking his head slightly as she looked up at him curiously. _Just what did this cat have planned?_

“You trust me right?”

She giggled, as she raised her hand, letting him grab ahold of her. “Yes, Chat. You know I do.”

“Ooooookay then!” And in one rushed movement—and some superhuman strength—he pulled her up towards him just as his baton shot up into the sky. “Hold on!”

Marinette gasped at the rush of cool, nighttime air rushing past her. Chat Noir brought her hand that he held up to his shoulder, while Marinette brought her other arm up and wrapped it around his neck. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, squeezing her eyes shut from the initial shock. She could feel his chuckle against her ear.

Of course as Ladybug she had done much more daring feats—and as Marinette she had been swept up off her feet by Chat Noir before—but this felt suddenly different. They weren’t running away from anything, she wasn’t patrolling the city or fighting a battle with her partner. There was no threat and while she didn’t have the protection of her transformation, she felt more then safe in Chat’s arms.

As they surged forward leaping towards the next building’s rooftop with ease, and Marinette slowly leaned back from Chat looking up at him in awe.

Behind him the moonlight lit up the lightest blonde strands of his hair, making it flash like starlight. His green eyes stayed focused on the view ahead and Marinette smiled before resting her head against his shoulder and watching as they sped through the City.

“Kinda romantic, huh?” she heard Chat say as they leapt towards another building, they passed by the Notre Dame, where the moonlight was playing kaleidoscopic with its stained-glass windows.

“Pffft,” Marinette scoffed nudging her chin on his shoulder, “relax, you flirt.”

He chuckled. “Sorry, I guess old habits die hard.” His bright green eyes looked down at her for just a moment before he glanced back in front of them timing their next leap into the air.

Marinette settled her chin back onto his shoulder so that she could look back as they continued forward. After a few more well timed leaps, Marinette slowly became aware of a slow, rumbling hum. She looked back up at Chat with a questioning brow.

He returned her stare with a giant grin.

And then he started singing.

_"I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid…"_

Marinette stared at him in disbelieve. He seemed to ignore her look of awe, focusing mostly on the placement of his baton on the next rooftop… at least until the next line of the song.

 _"Tell me, **princess** ," _at the word princess he peeked down at her from the corner of his eyes, smiling even wider at her expression. Before he continued he gave her one of his trademarked winks.

_"Now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

If anyone had been there to point out the blush on Marinette’s cheeks she would have simply blamed the cool night breeze.

 

 


End file.
